


Of Crickets and Flowers and Fraud

by ghostgirl19



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Humor, Interfering court poet, Jealousy, Link doesn't like to share, Pre-Calamity, Romance, She just wants everyone to get out of this in one piece, Zelda is caught in the middle, and by everyone she means the court poet, pre-botw, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgirl19/pseuds/ghostgirl19
Summary: The Sheikah Court Poet sees how well Link and Princess Zelda have been getting along as of late. Perhaps too well. He realizes that it's only a matter of time until he has no more hope of winning Princess Zelda's love, so of course he must act. And this upcoming trek to the Spring of Courage might just give him the chance he needs.Now if only that pesky knight would make things easier on him.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short oneshot, but the idea kept growing and the words kept coming, and so I figured it would be best to break this up into a two-or-possibly-threeshot. The Sheikah Court Poet has always interested me, and I can only imagine how he and Link must've butted heads before the Calamity xD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

For one to get what they want in life, one must be bold. No one gets anything by just sitting idly by and letting the opportunity pass them.

It was becoming alarmingly clear to Harcino that he must follow his own advice, and fast.

He knew since coming to the realization that he was in love with Princess Zelda that his feelings would be doomed to never come to fruition. Princesses married princes or kings, not lowly court poets with their head in the clouds. And he was okay with that. As long as he could admire from a distance, helping her in any way he could through a song or any such gesture, he would be satisfied.

Enter Link.

Child prodigy. Son of a knight. Youngest ever knighted. Captain of the Imperial Guard. Hylian Champion. Hero. Goddess Chosen. Keeper of the sword that seals the darkness, the legendary Master Sword.

And Princess Zelda’s appointed knight.

Harcino could see why she needed one. It wasn’t safe to go about traipsing through the wilds alone. She needed someone who could protect her, and it just so happened that Link was perfect for the job. He couldn’t fault the knight for that.

No. What he really despised was how Link took advantage of his position.

Link should know better. He was only a knight; he had no noble or royal title of his own. He should know that nothing could ever come out of romancing the princess. And, although he hated to blame her for anything since she already had so much to worry about, Princess Zelda herself shouldn’t have allowed herself to become ensnared in his charmed web.

She should know better than anyone that she couldn’t form a true relationship with Link.

So then why, did she always steal glances at him when she thought no one was looking? Why then, did her cheeks often delve into a color like the wings of a summerwing butterfly after her fingertips happened to brush his whenever he gave her a book? Why did she have to give those soft smiles filled with…more than platonic affection, whenever they locked eyes when she thought they were alone?

Link may be fated to defeat Calamity Ganon, but that didn’t give him the right to be the sole recipient of the princess’s love. Why should he, when Harcino himself had harbored love for the princess since before that blasted knight showed up?

So what if Link could swing around a sword since he was four years old? It took true talent to compose music and soliloquies that would make any maid blush in one breath and bring them to tears in the next, or incite feelings of triumph and determination in men to call them to battle in just a single melody.

Okay, perhaps he never did that last scenario, but he could if he had to!

Harcino didn’t know how it even happened. One minute, Princess Zelda was doing everything she could to get away from Link. She abhorred his very existence as the master of the sword that seals the darkness.

Then the next minute, it all changed. Suddenly she wasn’t glaring at him, instead she was _smiling_. All the sharp commands that she once let fly off her tongue changed to secretive whispers or open praise.

It didn’t make sense. What could Link have done to change Princess Zelda’s opinion of him so quickly?

It mattered not. If this princess decided that she was going to give affection to some lowly knight, then why should he be out of the running to win her heart? He was certain that if he spent just as much time with her as Link did, then he could easily shift her affections to be aimed at him, instead.

He was sure he could woo her and sway her to his side. All it would take is a single song, filled with declarations of her beauty and grace, as Hylia’s descendant should have. Maidens swooned over music and romantic poetry, not stony, silent knights and bloody swordfights.

This was going to be easy.

* * *

The stage was set.

The princess and her knight were making a trek on the morrow to the Spring of Courage, so that she may pray yet again for the power to seal Calamity Ganon away. Of course, Link would be with her, guarding her life every step of the way.

However, this time, he had invited himself along for the journey. He appealed to the king, suggesting that his repertoire of ballads of ancient Heroes and Princesses might help spur the current Princess’s power to appear while praying at the holy spring.

King Rhoam had agreed, which brought Harcino to now. He at the princess’s side, regaling her with silly, carefree songs and basking in the small, easy smiles she graciously sent his way.

Link hadn’t spoken a word throughout the whole trip. He walked just a few paces behind them, far enough to give them space, but close enough to leap in and save the day should danger arise.

Harcino would’ve forgotten about him completely if it wasn’t for the stare he could _feel_ burning a hole in his back. The knight may not talk, but he would make sure you knew his presence in other ways.

And boy, Harcino thought with a chill racing down his spine, did he know it.

It was that awareness that kept him from serenading the princess with one of the romantic melodies he had planned. He couldn’t concentrate on the amorous words with that freezing glare on him; he had already fumbled with a few words in some songs as it was already.

Harcino was both irritated at the knight’s distraction yet bewildered by his reaction to it. Why did he feel inadequate, like his very presence was an offense to the princess whenever he felt that cold look pinned on him? He was used to stares; he was a court poet that was used to entertaining the masses. So why should one stare from one stony knight have him making an amateur’s mistakes?

At least he was walking beside Princess Zelda. Just one glance at those large, shining green eyes was enough to make him forget about Link’s continuous glare for a moment. He wouldn’t let that pesky knight deter him from winning her heart. This was his chance, and he would not allow himself to screw this up, unrelenting staring be damned.

After a while he had to stop singing. Even he, the professional that he was, needed to rest once in a while. However, that didn’t prevent him from actively seeking Princess Zelda’s affection in other ways.

The opportunity came when he heard a delicate rumble from beside him.

Princess Zelda peered up from the Sheikah Slate. As engrossed as she was in its contents, she must’ve forgotten to tend to her hunger to the point where it was made clear to everyone in the vicinity.

She blushed, a pretty pink staining her cheeks that Harcino was determined to see more of. And he knew he would.

He rushed into action. Just as the princess turned her head toward Link, likely to ask him if he had food, Harcino was already there with a ripe, red apple waiting beneath her nose.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, started by the fruit’s sudden appearance.

Harcino gave her his most charming smile. “Would you care for an apple, Your Highness?”

“Oh, um,” she stammered, her eyes darting once towards her knight before settling back on the apple again. Harcino could understand why she was startled; she likely wasn’t expecting that someone else could care for her in her hour of need. It was high time she learned that other men (namely him) would be there for her to attend to her troubles. In this case, it was hunger.

She eventually took it, offering him a small yet grateful smile in return.

“Thank you, Harcino. I appreciate your kindness.”

Harcino beamed.

And then the expression faltered and fell away entirely as the princess took a bite and he swore that relentless glare dropped a few degrees if that were even possible. 

Next time he’ll bring a spicy elixir.

* * *

Eventually, Princess Zelda requested that they take a break from walking. Harcino readily agreed, Link didn’t say anything, and so the matter was settled.

The sun was still high in the sky and beating down on Harcino’s head. He used his hand to fan himself as he peered to where Princess Zelda was to see how she was faring in the heat.

She appeared not to have a care in the world underneath the tree she was seated at the base of, shielded from the harsh rays of the sun by its bountiful leaves. In her crossed legs rested the Sheikah Slate, her eyes glued to the screen with her finger occasionally tapping or swiping at it.

Of course, she wouldn’t be bothered by this heat. She had the blood of the Goddess running through her veins; surely a little hot weather wouldn’t disturb her radiance.

And was she ever radiant. Hair falling down her back in a golden waterfall. Jade green eyes narrowed in thought, skittering this way and that on the Slate screen. Her full, pearl pink lips were lightly pursed in a pout that practically begged for a composer to write soliloquies about.

She was perfect in every sense of the word. Other than her lack of holy power, she had no other flaws in her character.

Yet another whooshing sound from behind him regrettably pulled him from his musings.

Apparently Link didn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘break’. Ever since Princess Zelda sat down, he had been hacking and slashing away at the grass all around them. He varied between swift strokes and a curious attack that sent the knight fiercely spinning around in a circle.

Harcino thought cutting grass was a strange way to train, and rather insulting on the legendary sword that seals the darkness’s part, but who was he to interfere?

Occasionally, Link would slowly and quietly sheath the sword, then bend low to a crouch. Then, he did something even stranger than using the sword as a makeshift scythe. He’d pounce on nothing but air, his hand grabbing at nothing before putting his ‘catch’ in the pouch strapped to his belt.

Although Harcino had no desire to talk to him, given the downright frigid shoulder he’d been on the receiving end of for the entire day thus far, eventually his curiosity got the best of him, and he walked over to see what Link was up to.

He was sitting down, legs crossed like the princess, using his fist to squeeze something unseen to the poet.

Harcino dared to peek over the knight’s shoulder, and in that same instant Link’s palm opened up, and he nearly gagged upon what he saw.

“Is…is that a-” he forced out, fighting down the urge to hurl the apples he had eaten earlier. His stomach protested as another image of what Link held flashed in his mind, and he gagged.

“Is that a…restless cricket?”

Or what was left of one, or several judging from the amount of the sickly green paste in Link’s hand. What in Hylia’s name possessed him to do such a thing? Was he so thirsty for killing that he resorted to crushing defenseless crickets in his bloodlust?!

Link simply nodded and resumed opening and closing his fist. Harcino shut his eyes and tried to block out the ensuing crunching sounds to no avail.

“But, but why?” he asked. He couldn’t bear to listen to the disgusting sound any longer. He’d do anything to take away from that noise.

Link paused in his crushing pursuit. “For the princess,” he murmured lowly, barely above a whisper. And then he went to squeezing his fist closed again.

Harcino balked. Never mind that this was the first time that Link spoke all day, but just what did he mean by his statement? Surely he wasn’t thinking of giving _the_ Princess Zelda the mashed remains of restless crickets? Was he out of his mind? Did he bump his head before leaving the castle?

Princess Zelda was too regally feminine to possibly consider liking such a gift. Why, she’d probably faint from the disgusting sight!

Although, this just might work in his favor. If Link dared to go through with his intentions, Princess Zelda would see him for the monster he is, and then she’d have nowhere to go but into Harcino’s arms. Literally, if she fainted as he predicted. There was no way in Hylia’s name that he’d allow the knight’s filthy hands to touch the princess after this stunt.

“Alright,” he finally said, smiling wide. Oh, he couldn’t _wait_ for the inevitable moment for when the princess’s eyes would bulge and she’d squeal in revulsion, then promptly pale and faint dead away into Harcino’s waiting hold. Then, upon waking up, she’d scold Link for his transgression and forget about any affection she might have held for him.

“I shall not disturb you anymore, Sir Link. Please continue.”

And he did. Link continued the process of cutting grass, catching restless crickets, repeatedly compressing them in his hand, and stowing away the resulting paste in a bottle. He did this until the bottle was full of the nauseating pulp, and then he stood with a face as blank as ever before walking with purpose to where the princess was sitting.

Harcino watched it all with a smirk, slowly gravitating to Princess Zelda’s side. He’d be ready to catch her.

Noticing Link’s presence, she put down the Sheikah Slate (she was previously using it to scan for objects around them) and peered up at her knight with a warm smile.

“Yes?”

Link said nothing, per the usual. But he did hold out the bottle that up until now had been concealed behind his back.

Zelda’s eyes zeroed in on the mixture, and immediately gasped.

“Link! Are those restless crickets?”

He nodded.

Harcino grinned, closed his eyes to savor the moment, and reached out with his arms.

“How wonderful!”

.

.

.

WHAT?!

Harcino couldn’t believe it. His regally feminine princess was happy, no, _delighted_ of all things! She eagerly—eagerly?!—took the bottle from Link’s hand to raise it in the sunlight to get a better look.

“You crushed them perfectly, and you even removed all the legs and antennae! This will make a fine elixir; thank you so much!”

Harcino couldn’t pick up his jaw even if he tried.

For just a moment, Link’s eyes lifted from the princess’s elated smile to the poet. And the cheeky scoundrel had the gall to _smirk_.

Oh, it was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Harcino was humble enough in that he could concede defeat. For just this once, he’ll allow the knight to bask in victory.

Because he was determined that it would be the only one that Link would celebrate for the duration of their journey to the Spring of Courage. The knight may have blindsided him with those restless crickets, but he wouldn’t allow himself to make the same mistake in underestimating him again. Or Princess Zelda, for that matter.

Not only did he continue with his songs and stories for the princess’s entertainment, but he also took into account her known love for the Sheikah technology. All it took was a small inquiry about the infamous guardians and he practically had her eating out of the palm of his hand.

He relished in the light of the princess’s blinding smile and her bright, excited eyes as she prattled on about the approaching success of being able to fully control the guardians. It took all he had to not glance back at the knight, who he knew must be seething with rage, if the frigid stare he felt was any indication.

It was rather easy to keep the conversation going despite not understanding half a word of it. He may be Sheikah, but his strength lay in the arts, not technology. A question here, a naïve theory there, and Princess Zelda was all too happy to answer. He was barely able to get a word in edgewise, if he so desired it.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Namely, in the large pack made up of lizalfos and moblins that have claimed territory at the edge of the Pagos Woods.

Link was quick to usher Princess Zelda behind a tree that was far enough away from the chaos that was about to erupt. He urged her to crouch down, then leaned in _suspiciously_ close to whisper something to her.

Harcino narrowed his eyes. Was it absolutely necessary to get so close to her face like that? Their lips were almost touching, for Hylia’s sake! How dare he, a commoner with no royal blood at all, get within kissing distance with the princess of Goddess-blood!

Princess Zelda was merely too polite to push him away, Harcino reasoned. Surely that was why she even smiled and nodded as well; it was all in order to placate the knight so that he would go and defeat the monsters quicker.

And the heat rising to her cheeks was merely that: heat. It was humid in the Faron jungles; it was only natural that her face would flush. It most certainly was _not_ a blush, no matter how much a little voice inside him insisted otherwise.

Link doesn’t even bother to make sure Harcino is well-hidden before he runs off to fight.

Rude.

No matter. It only makes what he’s about to do feel even better, because he just spotted a beetle on a tree trunk only a few paces away. If the princess was that elated over restless crickets, imagine her reaction when he brings back a whole beetle!

(There was no way in Hylia’s name that he would crush it in his hand like Link might have done.)

Ignoring the knight’s battle cries and the ensuing noise of metal meeting flesh and the lizalfos’ anguished screams, Harcino crept along the forest floor towards the tree. He willed his footfalls to not utter a single sound. The grass didn’t crunch beneath him; it bent along with his steps.

A warrior or a scientist he may not be, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t well-versed in the art of sneaking around. He _was_ a member of what some referred to as the ‘Shadow People’, after all.

There, now. He was just within reach.

It a rather ugly thing. Then again, all bugs were revolting in the poet’s eyes. The lower half of its body was sandy in color with a mixing of brown in several areas, making for a unique design.

But what worried Harcino was the head. While a lovely dark blue, unfortunately that was where all his admiration ended. The front extended into three, curled horns with sharpened tips that he knew would pierce his skin should he try Link’s method of catching the restless crickets.

The beetle’s wings twitched, and it made a buzzing noise that sent Harcino scrambling back. It was almost as if the bug could hear his frightened thoughts and threatened to make them into a reality.

Harcino glanced back at the princess, whose attention for once was entirely off the Sheikah Slate. Those lips he longed to touch were parted in silent awe as she watched beyond her hiding place, her beautiful green eyes shifted back and forth, following the exact movements of…her appointed knight as he raised the Master Sword high to deliver a swift, killing blow to the unfortunate moblin beneath him.

Didn’t she have any spare thought for the humble court poet who was risking his hand just to catch a beetle for her?

Evidently not, as she didn’t bother to look around for him at all. He was probably the last thing on her mind. Why didn’t she ever gaze at him with the rapt attentiveness that she so readily gave to her knight? Surely his music and songs were far more interesting than barbaric killing?

Oh well; there was no use worrying over the matter now. Because catching this beetle would be the first step in ensuring that Princess Zelda’s focus would hereafter be solely on him as opposed to that pesky knight.

The sounds of the fight were dying down; Link must be finishing up. Harcino bit his lip, indecision warring in his mind as he stared at the beetle that had yet made a move on the tree trunk.

He couldn’t grab that thing with his bare hands, for one of those spikes would definitely pierce his flesh. He cursed his lack of foresight to bring an empty bottle to trap it in.

A high-pitched keen reached his ears, sailing through the air, until dropping to a low timbre of a groan. The last of the lizalfos was finally killed.

And then all was quiet.

Time was nearly up. Link had finished and would be returning to Princess Zelda’s side, and he would be left with nothing to give to the princess.

Unless…

Thinking quickly, Harcino reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wide strip of cloth. All the Sheikah carried this around in case they needed to spontaneously cover their noses and mouths to mask the noise of their breathing. Harcino had no need of it, since as a court poet it was ideal that all eyes in the vicinity would be trained on him and him alone. He never had a purpose to sneak around in the shadows. Thus, the cloth had always stayed in his pocket, never to be drawn out.

Until today.

Using a speed exclusive to the Sheikah (and regrettably the Yiga, or so had he heard), he clutched the cloth in his hand and promptly used it to grab the lower half of the beetle. The thing made a loud buzzing noise in distress and he could feel the wings vibrate through the cloth, begging to burst free and fly away, but Harcino held on tightly. No matter how much his heart was pounding with the desire to throw the thing and be rid of it, or how he could feel the tendrils of sweat roll down the back if his neck.

Mindful of the pincers and the center spike, Harcino took a few precious seconds to collect himself. He couldn’t be a sweaty, nervous mess when he presented his gift. How would that look in comparison to the cool, unfazed Link?

Upon making sure he appeared presentable, he tightened his grip on the beetle (who buzzed and trembled in protest) and steadfastly approached the princess.

He had to clear his throat to draw her focus away from the carnage wrought by the battle, but it was worth it when she peered up at him with the same, soft smile she had been giving him for most of the day.

“Oh, Harcino! Are you well?”

He nodded. “Yes, Princess. Are you as well?”

At his question, her smile widened. “Yes! Sir Link is always sure that I’m in a safe place before he goes off to fight.”

Harcino nearly rolls his eyes. He recalled how Link hadn’t spoken a word of warning to him, nor had he even distractingly gestured to some far-off spot to go to prior to diving into the battle. The ever-so noble and perfect knight had no consideration at all for ensuring the poet’s safety. Some protector he was.

Instead of voicing his frustrations, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn’t have his annoyance showing on his face; he was supposed to be the kindly gentleman offering the lady a gift. He didn’t want any anger seeping out of his expression at this crucial moment.

“That’s highly admirable of him, Princess. However, I must admit that I am here now because I have brought you a gift of sorts.”

The princess’s smile dropped to a puzzled frown. Her eyes strayed low to the concealed beetle in his hand, then flicked back up to meet his own crimson ones.

“A gift?” A corner of her mouth quirked up. “I’m honored to receive a gift from you, Harcino. Although, please know that you hadn’t needed to.”

He shook his head. “I wanted to, Princess.”

From there, he dropped to one knee and presented the cloth bundle. When the princess reached out to grab it, he warned her to be careful, as it was still alive. At this, her outstretched hands paused in midair. He found that the way her eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth pursed in curiosity was purely adorable. Already he was beginning to find a way to translate that expression into a flattering lyric.

Princess Zelda must have shaken off any hesitance she might have had, for she made to take the cloth again. A shudder raced down his spine, the breath in his throat caught at the feel of her smooth fingers brushing against his roughened, calloused ones.

Cloth in hand, without released it, she lifted a portion and gasped.

“Why-! This is-!” She peeled away the part covering the head entirely, allowing the sharp spike and pincers to be free to stab whoever was unlucky enough to get close. Thankfully, the princess seemed to be aware of the risk, since her fingers had not once gotten within close range of the head as she examined it.

“Yes, it is! This is positively a bladed rhino beetle! They are quite useful in creating elixirs that greatly enhance one’s power, most notably in combat. I’m sure Sir Link will be very appreciative when I give this to him!”

Harcino’s eyes all but popped out of his head. His right eye irritably twitched.

_Give to Sir Link?!_

As if summoned by thought alone, the knight came walking back to them, his arms laden with objects that Harcino couldn’t see from his position.

Link’s stare settled first on the princess, who was too busy admiring the beetle to notice his return, before it rested on Harcino. The knight took in the poet’s form as he was: bent down on one knee, hand out towards the princess, and the princess admiring whatever she had received from the poet.

Those frosty blue eyes narrowed, and another shudder ran down Harcino’s spine, but for an entirely different reason.

How was it that one look from Link could have him fear for his life? Should someone claiming the ‘Hero’ title even have that ability? It didn’t seem too heroic to menacingly glare at defenseless court poets, in Harcino’s opinion.

The knight’s lips contorted into a scowl. But then it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come, leaving Harcino to wonder if he had simply imagined it.

Link turned to the princess and cleared his throat, expression wiped clean of any earlier temper. Upon hearing the noise, Princess Zelda removed her attention from the beetle to fully center it on her appointed knight.

“Sir Link, you’re back! Are you alri-?” Her question trailed off as she slowly stood, her stare focused on what he held in his arms.

And then she erupted.

Her elated intake of breath startled Harcino enough for him to make a hasty stand. He watched in dismay as the princess who he risked losing a hand for start gushing over what Link held in his arms. Peering over her shoulder, he frowned at what he saw.

Yellow and green tails still quivering with life. Blue, pulsating hearts that fought to pump life’s essence for their owners who were beyond hope. Fangs still dripping with saliva, the bases covered in blood due to how they were mercilessly ripped out. Horns of varying lengths cut cleanly off by the holy blade.

To an ordinary maiden, being witness to such a view would induce a swift fright and the poor girl would faint dead away.

But Princess Zelda was no ordinary maiden, as he had deduced before in his love-addled mind yet was now only truly beginning to understand.

“Link, this is incredible!” she exclaimed, her hands clasped together. She even bounced up and down on the tips of her toes in her jubilation. “Just think of the elixirs we can make with this haul! Why, the hearts are still beating despite…”

She paused to take out a notebook and pencil from her pocket.

“Despite them having been dead for…” she pursed her mouth, brows furrowed in thought as she tapped the end of the pencil against her bottom lip. “For approximately five minutes,” she decided, writing the detail down.

She glanced up from her writing and despite being faced away from it, Harcino could feel the warmth radiating from the gleeful beam she aimed at her knight.

“Thank you so much, this will do wonders for my monster research!”

Harcino sighed and picked up the fallen bundle of cloth, left forgotten in the wake of the princess’s excitement.

He almost crushed the insect in his fist when he locked eyes with _him_. The corners of the knight’s mouth twitched, just begging to lift into another infuriating grin.

Harcino yelped, dropping the bundle entirely and stared at his hand.

Three pinpricks with blood dotting each one.

* * *

After Princess Zelda finished her devotions to the Goddess, and with nothing to show for it but a soaked dress (a sight that Harcino couldn’t sneak a peek at even if he desired to, since that pesky knight kept blocking his view), they decided to make camp for the night near Harker Lake.

It was quiet all around. Link didn’t talk which wasn’t unusual, but Princess Zelda who liked to fill the air with any sort of chatter was silently studying every horn, fang, heart, and tail she could get her hands on.

She accepted the bladed rhino beetle when he returned it to her, but he received nowhere near the amount of exhilaration she displayed to her knight.

He tried making up for the silence with a song, but after a polite request from the princess to cease lest she become too distracted from her research, he fell to a disappointed hush.

Link had cooked them all a healthy dinner of seafood meuniere, primarily made from the two Hyrule bass and one hearty bass he caught in the Dracozu River. It didn’t escape Harcino’s notice that Link took extra care in cooking the lone hearty bass before he gave it to Princess Zelda.

Based upon Link’s obvious disdain of him, Harcino half expected for his dinner to be poisoned, or at the very least laden with enough Goron spice to send him coughing and writhing on the ground, begging in breathless wheezes for water.

To his surprise, his dinner tasted fine. Wonderful, even. He supposed he could respect the knight for not resorting to petty tactics to get one over on him.

Eventually, long after their supper was finished, Princess Zelda put away the monster parts and yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she did so.

“I think I shall retire for the night. Good night, Sir Link.” She spared a glance to the poet and smiled. “Harcino.”

Link merely nodded and Harcino extended his wishes for a good night’s rest.

He himself followed not long after, feeling the exhaustion of the day’s events finally weighing down on his eyelids. He didn’t bother to bid Link a good night, since he doubted the knight would return it. Plus, he wasn’t in the habit of being too nice to romantic rivals.

As Harcino closed his eyes, the last sounds he heard were Link readying his sleeping bag.

* * *

Harcino had no idea what time it was, nor what had woken him up. The moon was still high in the sky, the fire was out, and chirping from restless crickets filled the night air.

Peering around, he noticed with a start that Link’s sleeping bag was empty. To his growing concern, one look at the princess’s confirmed his suspicions.

The two of them were out somewhere in the dead of night, alone.

Had she run away, and Link had gone after her? He heard tales of the disappearing acts Princess Zelda had pulled on her hapless knight back in the beginning of their acquaintance, back when she wanted nothing to do with him and would do whatever it took to get away from him.

However, he hadn’t heard of her doing that for a while, now. Why would she run out of nowhere? She seemed happy before they all retired for the night.

His head darted around once more in the hopes that he had been simply mistaken, that a trick of the moonlight was the cause of the ‘empty’ sleeping bags. But no, they were just as void of any bodies as they were when Harcino first looked.

Then, he heard it.

A soft sigh, the sound just barely brushing against the rim of his ear.

He slowly looked around, inspecting every darkened corner of their camp for any movement. And then he found it, or rather, them.

Two painfully familiar silhouettes, sitting together by the lake’s border. Princess Zelda curled up against her knight’s side, her head resting on his shoulder with his own lying comfortably at the base of the golden waterfall that was her hair. Harcino could barely tell where one body ended, and another began.

Her hand lay flat on the grass behind her, and of course Link’s hand was settled on top. They appeared for all the world like two lovers basking in the romantic atmosphere of the calm night.

And what an atmosphere it was.

No monsters to be slain, no destinies demanding to be fulfilled, no kings or other spectators pressuring them. It was just the knight and princess, with the restless crickets chirping, the tranquil water of the lake with nary a ripple, the full moon bathing the area in a gentle glow, and sunset fireflies dancing around the couple, sometimes flying close enough to reveal a golden tendril of hair here, or the tip of a pointed ear dusted with a blush there.

If things were different, Harcino would’ve been content to watch from afar and use the intimate sight as inspiration for his next love ballad.

But as it was, he was in love with Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda, who deserved more than some knight that had more things in common with a statue than anyone else. He certainly had the emotional capabilities and speech of one. He lacked any royal blood or a title that could deem him worthy for the princess. He may be called a Hero, but didn’t it occur to anyone that he hadn’t done anything yet?! Why should he be a Hero when he didn’t do anything deserving of it?

A burning rage began to overtake the confines of his heart. Why was this wholly undeserving man the object of Princess Zelda’s affection? What was so great about him, and not Harcino? If she loved men who lacked proper lineage, why pick Link and not him?

He had been trying for the whole day to earn a look from her that contained just half of the warmth she so easily bestowed to her knight. And now Link, aware that he has a rival for the princess’s love, whisks her away to a romantic spot in the middle of the night to seduce her?

That was just flat-out cheating. And he wasn’t going to sit idly by and allow it to happen. After all, for one to get what they want in life, they must be bold and not let opportunities slip by them.

With that in mind, he bled into the shadows like his people were trained to do, and started to creep towards the couple.

Blissfully unaware of their spectator, Princess Zelda’s head lifted to look at Link. Even with how dark it was, Harcino could see her lidded eyes and light, contented smile. Her knight returned the look, momentarily freezing Harcino in his movement.

Princess Zelda leaned closer. Link followed her lead, tilting his head and lowering it. His fingers curled around hers in a firm yet gentle hold.

Suddenly their lips held a scant bit of space between them. They were close enough for their breaths to mingle, and all too soon they would close that bit of distance.

Harcino struck.

.

.

.

“Princess! It’s rather late to be awake at this hour. Is there something in your eye?”

Princess Zelda let loose a cross of something between a gasp and a scream. She tore away from Link as if he had burned her. Link, meanwhile, had stood as well, and stared at the poet with a heaving chest—apparently he had managed to surprise him—and a pair of darkened eyes with blush-infused cheeks.

“I apologize, did I interrupt something?” Harcino inquired in the most innocent tone he could muster, slightly tilting his head to complete the act.

Princess Zelda was too busy taking in deep breaths of air to answer, her hand placed against her chest as she tried to alleviate her undoubtedly racing heartbeat. Harcino felt a little guilty, if only because he frightened her so severely.

Link’s hands were pressed into tight fists at his sides. His jaw was tightened, a pulse jumped in his neck. His eyebrows were drawn down, lips pulled back to reveal teeth clenched in a silent snarl. Harcino dared to meet eyes with him and instantly regretted it.

The glares he had leveled the poet with all day utterly paled in comparison to this one. It was enough to cause Harcino to gulp and a chill to wrack his entire body.

Because all those other glares, while born of annoyance and perhaps slight anger, didn’t contain any of the lethal intent he saw now. If Harcino didn’t know any better, he’d swear that Link yearned for nothing more than to drive the Master Sword through his throat.

Speaking of the Master Sword, Princess Zelda suddenly stepped between them, breaking the eye contact to pick up the sword placed in its gold sheath that was left in the grass.

Harcino breathed a sigh of relief to be away from that incensed look, if only but a moment.

Princess Zelda clutched the sword to her chest as she looked at the poet. A flush of her cheeks proved to be the only remnant of her embarrassment of being caught in a rather compromising position. Otherwise, she appeared as serene and regal as she always did in the castle.

“I’m going back to camp,” she said. She turned to stare pointedly at Link. “And I shall take this back for you, Sir Link.”

They both watched her walk away, Harcino glad that Link couldn’t follow through on his desires. There wasn’t much he could do to him without a weapon.

And then his stomach growled.

“Hungry?” Link asked, tilting his head in a mock show of Harcino’s earlier innocent charade. “I can _cook_ ,” Harcino didn’t like how he emphasized that word, “you something, if you wish.”

Harcino shivered and shook his head. Perhaps he should’ve thought more before purposefully upsetting the man who handles his food.

Breakfast was sure to be pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was surprisingly uneventful.

The simple fried eggs and rice that Link whipped up weren’t poisoned or otherwise tampered with, as Harcino had been led to believe after Link’s chilling suggestion to cook for him the previous night. When several nibbles on a few grains of rice, and the edge of the sunny side up egg produced no adverse effects, the poet deemed the meal safe enough to finish consuming.

And now, after the whole affair, Harcino could say that nothing was wrong with him…unless Link sprinkled something in there that would strike slowly over time.

No, Link is the Hylian Champion! He wouldn’t do something so fiendish…would he?

Unbidden, Harcino recalled the darkened set of eyes focused solely on him the night before, narrowed and brewing with barely suppressed rage.

A shiver raced down his spine that he couldn’t conceal. For once, he was appreciative that Princess Zelda wasn’t paying attention to him; he didn’t want to admit that Link terrified him.

Harcino dared to take a peek behind him at the aforementioned knight, only to meet a pair of eyes devoid of emotion and a neutral frown. Link was back to his usual stoic self, none of the temper he held for him the previous night anywhere to be seen. If Harcino didn’t know better, he’d say the entire incident was forgotten.

No, he was most assuredly positive that Link wouldn’t forget _that_ , nor would he forgive such an offense either. After all, if the roles were reversed Harcino would be seething in rage whenever he looked at him.

Perhaps this was the calm before the storm? Harcino prayed not. Besides, Link most likely prided himself on being the perfect hero with an impeccable reputation. He wouldn’t damage that just for some petty revenge, yes?

Harcino’s eyes shifted to the princess, who was walking beside him with her head bowed as she fiddled around on the Sheikah Slate.

The poet was proud of his people’s ancestry, but for once he wished that she’d get her head out of the ancient technology and pay attention to the world around her, i.e. him.

Although, he was glad that she seemed to be functioning normally as well. There was no air of awkwardness between the three of them that day. Princess Zelda greeted them all a fine morning and commenced to sit with them as she ate her portion of breakfast. Nothing in her demeanor hinted that she was annoyed or embarrassed over what happened.

If Harcino didn’t already know that the princess possessed an intelligent mind, he’d say that she had forgotten about his interruption as well.

He pursed his lips in consternation. Yes, he had definitely interrupted something, alright. That peasant’s filthy lips were scant centimeters away from the princess’s divine mouth! What’s more, is that she didn’t push him away, rather, she leaned toward him!

Why, she was _welcoming_ his advances!

And, assuming from the smooth transition from sitting pressed up against each other to almost kissing, they had to have…

Harcino’s breath caught in his throat, horrified.

Have they kissed already?

No, no that was absolutely preposterous! The princess would not dare let her honor come into question so easily. And Link, he had to know about the repercussions of having an affair with the Princess of Hyrule, right?

However, instead of the comfort his affirmations should’ve given him, all he felt was a sinking dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. Was it too late? Has he already lost any hope of attaining Princess Zelda’s affections? Was it useless to make any further attempts?

No, of course it wasn’t too late! Women have been proven to be fickle creatures throughout history; one day she’d be in love with Love Interest A, but then the next day another man would show up and pay her a compliment, perhaps kiss her hand or perform some other chivalrous gesture, and suddenly he’d be Love Interest B and she would forget all about poor A.

All Harcino has to do is find something to trigger the princess’s interest for him. But what could it be? His music and songs, that which usually rendered a maiden swooning at his feet, didn’t work. Kindly offering her a red, ripe apple to tend her debilitating hunger was appreciated, but ultimately not enough to stir something within her. He tried speaking to her about the ancient technology, and while she was eager to talk of it, he could tell she didn’t see him in a new light.

He even tried to go the Link route and appeal to her disgusting interest in bugs. She loved the beetle he captured for her, and for a brief moment Harcino really thought he finally got through to her, but then Link came back with an armful of monster parts and she left the poor, lovestruck poet in the dust, alone with no one but the beetle for comfort.

What was a hapless poet in love to do? Would he be forever doomed to be outshined by a knight who just got lucky pulling the sword? Because despite what everyone says, he’s _not_ a hero. He won’t be unless he defeats Calamity Ganon, which, if he correctly recalled, hasn’t happened yet.

Although…there was the chance that Link wouldn’t be able to defeat Ganon. What if he perishes before he can make the killing blow? Then the princess would see that he wasn’t good enough for her. They’d all see that he’s not a hero.

Perhaps then they’ll pay attention to a man who is as he says he is.

A biting chill raced down Harcino’s back and he shivered.

No, what was he thinking?! How could he allow such dark, evil thoughts to infect his mind? Link pulled the sword because he was chosen by the Goddess. He, along with Princess Zelda, were Hyrule’s best hope of defeating the Calamity. He should pray that he doesn’t fall in battle, otherwise they’ll all be doomed.

After all, he couldn’t pursue the princess if both of them were dead.

So, with great difficulty, he’ll have to concede to respect Link, at the very least. But that didn’t mean that he would let him have Princess Zelda’s heart without a fight.

Besides, what great romance didn’t involve a love triangle at some point? Many a riveting ballad has featured the cliché in some way, shape, or form. Harcino could bet that he would never receive a higher ego boost than in knowing that Princess Zelda picked him in the end over Hylia’s chosen.

He could see it now. Link, kneeling in the dirt with his head bowed in bitter defeat, not able to watch Harcino as he wooed the princess with his songs that left her blushing and hanging on to his every word, with not a thought to spare for her rejected knight.

Oh, how he would relish that moment!

“We’re here!”

Harcino perked up at the sound of the princess’s voice, a bit dazed from being ripped so suddenly from his musings. He peered around at his surroundings, disoriented. He didn’t remember walking so far, or through water for that matter.

Alas, when he looked down, the evidence that he had was there in the form of his soaked trousers at the knee.

Hylia, how long had he been daydreaming?

Princess Zelda hardly seemed to notice his visible bewilderment. Her focus was solely on the large, ancient Sheikah shrine looming above them. Of course, like all the others, it stood dormant, with the presumed entrance sealed tightly shut that was said to open only for the chosen hero so that he may train to fight the Calamity.

And how was said hero choosing to spend him time? Why, ignoring the shrine entirely to admire the scattered wildflowers growing around it, of course. He didn’t give the ancient structure, one that was likely designed _just for him_ , a single passing glance.

Harcino rolled his eyes. Everyone in the castle commended Link for taking his duty as appointed knight and Hylian Champion so seriously, yet he couldn’t even be bothered to investigate something that might help him win against Calamity Ganon?

He nearly scoffed. Some hero he was. _This_ was the man whom Princess Zelda so greatly admired?

“These flowers are so beautiful,” the princess breathed in awe, holding up the slate so that she may capture their likeness with a peculiar thing she referred to as the ‘camera rune’. Harcino didn’t know how it worked, but he didn’t think too much of it if it made the princess happy.

“I’d like to study this shrine again, but I’d hate to step on any of these lovely flowers,” she said, giving the surrounding area a woeful appraisal. Indeed, the flowers covered nearly every inch on the little slab of land they stood on, and they were especially abundant around the shrine. It was a miracle they hadn’t stepped in a patch yet.

Actually…

Harcino raised his foot to check. Nope, just grass under there.

“And they’re also useful as ingredients for a variety of things,” the princess added. “I should like to gather some for my research.”

Before she had even finished her sentence, Link was crouched down and picking flowers. Seeing this, Harcino froze from his position of knees bent and hand outstretched, ready to grab a few stems. He awkwardly straightened, internally cursing the knight for his insight.

“You, there! Stop what you’re doing this instant!”

An older, moderately dressed Hylian woman bolted from behind the shrine, straight to Link. Even with her furious stomping, she miraculously avoided stepping on any flowers in her way. Her lips were pulled back in angry snarl as her eyes were ignited in a fire that threatened to burn anything that crossed her path.

It appeared that Link would be next to become her latest victim.

He grinned, already liking this woman.

Meanwhile, Link halted in his tracks. He was ready to rip another flower from the ground, yet at the sight of the incensed woman making a beeline for him, he slowly pulled back his hand and stood. It was too bad his back was facing Harcino; he would’ve given anything to see that stoic mask of his fall away to reveal the bewilderment he was undoubtedly feeling now.

“How dare you kill those poor flowers!” the woman screamed. “Can’t you hear their cries of pain?!”

Harcino, Link, and Princess Zelda glanced around. There was nothing to hear but the water trickling past and a few herons crowing in the distance.

She scowled when she realized that no one could answer in the affirmative, but was quick to redirect her vexation onto Link, the culprit of the initial crime.

“Of course, a monster like yourself would be deaf to their agony,” she sneered. “For only a monster could so cruelly tear the life out of those poor flowers.”

Princess Zelda’s jaw dropped. Harcino, seeing that the entire party was sufficiently distracted, carefully tiptoed his way around the shrine, out of sight. However, he was still in earshot, and gleefully smirked as he heard every insult the woman hurled at Link, who had yet to vocally defend himself.

He made quick work of it used his trained speed to reach the princess again. Just in time too, for it appeared that she was a second away from yelling back at the crazy woman, and/or pushing her away from her knight.

Harcino stepped in Princess Zelda’s line of vision and held out a rashly made, yet lovely, bouquet of flowers. She blinked, taken aback by the flowers that were suddenly perched under her nose. For a moment, Link’s plight was forgotten.

“Your Highness,” Harcino began, hoping his voice sounded as chivalrous and dashing as he meant it to. This was it. Here was his chance, the moment he was waiting for. Now the princess would truly see him in a new light. “I would like to present these as a token of my-”

“YOU JUST DON’T GET IT!”

 _That_ screech was enough to make the two peer back at Link dealing with the insane flower woman. And while Harcino didn’t say anything, he couldn’t hide the delight on his face if he tried.

She reared back her hand, palm open, and faster than any of them could react, she launched it and delivered a resonating slap that sent the knight’s head flying to the side.

Princess Zelda gasped in horror.

Harcino wished he could use the camera rune on the slate to capture the memory.

Link grimaced. Slowly, he turned his head to face her again, effectively allowing the audience to assess the damage.

Even if Harcino resented him, he couldn’t help but wince in sympathy at the sight of the bright red handprint overtaking the knight’s cheek. To his credit, aside from the brief flicker of emotion he showed after it happened, that was the extent to which he visibly revealed his pain. He didn’t even rub his cheek like most men did after they got slapped by an angry woman.

However, she wasn’t satisfied after just one measly slap. She kicked his legs, then stomped on his booted toes, all the while yelling how merciless he was for not caring about the flowers and other such insults.

He managed to dodge the foot targeting the area between his legs, to Harcino’s disappointment. _That_ would’ve utterly disintegrated the stony mask he wore into ashes.

Yet despite all the abuse he was taking, Link didn’t say a word, nor did he raise a hand against her. Why was he just standing there and taking it? All he had to do was unsheathe the Master Sword and show her he was the chosen hero of their age. He could probably have her imprisoned for what she was doing; attacking the Hylian Champion was sure to earn a night or two in the Castle Town prison.

But he didn’t do anything. Why? Why not use his status in his favor? If he wasn’t interested in imprisoning her, he could at least push her back or point the sword at her in self-defense. No one would fault him for it.

If he really wanted to, he could make an example of her and kill her ten times over. _She was a threat to me, and therefore a threat to the future of Hyrule_ , he could say, and yet he made no move against her.

Why? If Harcino were the one getting beaten up, he would’ve pushed her back and pulled his rank as dedicated court poet for the King of Hyrule.

Oh well. Harcino wouldn’t object to seeing Link finally getting roughed up a bit. Hylia knows the other knights of Hyrule Castle couldn’t land a hit on him. Who knew that perhaps the only one capable in all of Hyrule to defeat Link was a short, middle-aged Hylian woman obsessed with flowers?

“Enough!” Princess Zelda finally shouted, having gotten over her astonishment at the events that played out over such a short period of time. Her fists were clenched at her sides, trembling as she fought to keep her temper relatively in check.

“Do not lay another finger on him, by order of Princess Zelda of Hyrule!”

The woman’s eyes widened upon hearing the princess’s dooming words. Her gaze gradually analyzed the bright, bold Champion blue of Princess Zelda’s attire, then up to the braided crown of blonde hair that matched the sun both in hue and intensity. The belt around her corset proudly displayed the Triforce, the symbol that, for the most part, those with royal blood were known to wear in some fashion.

The woman was likely kicking herself for not realizing it sooner. How could she not have known that she was in the presence of Princess Zelda herself?

Wait. If this was the princess, then her knight attendant aka the Hylian Champion aka the chosen hero of their age, couldn’t be far away.

Actually…

Slowly, she turned to get a longer, proper look at the man she just repeatedly struck without a second thought otherwise.

Blue tunic matching the princess’s, except this one had a sword design stitched on the front. Speaking of swords, there was _the_ sword itself poking into sight behind his shoulder. Even the mere hilt of the blade seemed to glow with a holy light that could’ve only been blessed by the Goddess.

Her face rapidly colored as she came to fully recognize her grave error. She took a few, shaky steps away from Link, who still sported a bright handprint on his cheek.

“Your Highness, I apologize, I had no idea-” she hurriedly said, only to be cut off by Princess Zelda, who wasn’t having it.

“Leave now,” she commanded, her hardened tone brokering no argument. She stood high, shoulders straight and with her chin tilted in the air to give off the effect of staring down at the unfortunate woman.

“I am using this area for my research in the fight against Calamity Ganon. If you heed my order, then I shall spare you from a stay in the castle lockup for your crime in assaulting the Hylian Champion.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. After a few hasty bows directed toward the princess, along with a rapid series of apologies to her and Link regarding her transgressions, she retreated as fast as her dignity (and consideration for her life) would allow her.

The princess didn’t move until the woman was well out of sight, whereupon she immediately rushed to Link.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve acted sooner,” she fretted, raising her hand to cup it lightly to his stinging cheek. “Are you alright, Link?”

Link blinked, a little too slowly for Harcino’s liking…almost as if he was taking a moment to savor her soft touch. And was it a trick of the eye, or did he have the nerve to lean just the slightest bit into her hand?

Harcino rolled his eyes as Princess Zelda started to assess him for other injuries. Come on, how bad could it have been? He’s sure that Link has had it worse before, either it be from various monsters or sparring with his fellow soldiers. A slight, middle-aged woman couldn’t have hurt him that much.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Link’s gaze swayed to Harcino over the princess’s shoulder.

Harcino glared. Link’s eyes darted from the princess relentlessly trying to tend to him, to the poet marinating in irritation and jealousy, then back to the princess.

He smirked.

And then proceeded to double over with a loud, exaggerated groan as he clutched his stomach.

“Goddesses, she kicked you in the stomach as well?!” Princess Zelda cried, placing a hand against his back and using the other to help support his chest, inadvertently causing their faces to become intimately close. “I can’t believe her! And all over some flowers you were trying to pick for my studies. I’m so sorry, Link.”

Harcino balked. Was she seriously falling for that pathetic act?!

“Here, sit down, sit down,” Princess Zelda cooed, gently helping him sit on the grass. “Sit down as long as you need to. You poor thing…”

Link let out a low, dramatic moan as he lied down. He rolled from side to side in the grass, moaning and groaning all the while as he held his stomach, seemingly in agony. Conveniently, he stopped until his head rested on the princess’s lap, who had since knelt down to better care to him.

Harcino was in too much disbelief to be rightfully mad. She truly bought it! And here he thought she was intelligent.

“Princess,” he spoke up, unable to deal with the melodramatics any longer. “Please tell me you don’t actually believe this lie!”

Princess Zelda’s head whipped toward him. He gulped upon seeing the fierce scowl marring her pretty features.

“Harcino, are you accusing the Hylian Champion of being a fraud?”

He swallowed, feeling a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. “N-No, of course no-”

“Sir Link is gravely hurt, and I must tend to his wounds. I need you to go get me fresh warm safflina herbs, as many as you can find.”

Harcino’s jaw dropped. Since when did he become a servant? And one that gathers plants to help ‘heal’ knights faking the severity of their injuries?

“B-But Princess-”

“Go! And hurry!” Princess Zelda snapped. Harcino, left with no more time to think otherwise (and realizing that he couldn’t disobey his princess’s direct order), stumbled and ran in the opposite direction.

He hoped these warm safflinas would be easy to spot…especially since he wasn’t exactly sure what they looked like.

* * *

Link grinned. “Warm safflina doesn’t grow anywhere near here.”

Zelda scoffed and shoved him off her, letting him roll and subsequently flop on his stomach in the grass.

“And _you’re_ not injured.”

His grin broadened as he sat up and pointed to his cheek, at the handprint that has since faded.

“Then what do you call this?”

Zelda’s features softened. “Does it hurt too badly?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to worry her. “I’ve had worse.”

She sighed and shook her head. “That doesn’t exactly make me feel better.” She tilted her head, raising a curious brow. “Why didn’t you defend yourself?”

He crossed his arms, raising both brows at her. “Well I can’t exactly go around threatening little old ladies with the Master Sword.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “She wasn’t that old.”

“We should ask her how best to defeat Calamity Ganon.”

Zelda wasn’t sure if she should ask, yet she did anyway. “…Why?”

“She must remember a thing or two from the last dealing with him.”

“Link!”

Try as she might, she couldn’t keep up a serious expression as she admonished him. It started with a slight smile, then a smirk, then it dissolved into light, airy giggles, and finally into full-blown laughter.

Link smirked. It wasn’t often that the princess laughed these days. It made him proud to know that he could make her do it.

“That’s horrible,” she chided at last, after taking few deep breaths to calm down and get over her amusement. Although, not quite, as a smile still lingered on her lips.

“Not as horrible as that poet barging in our plans,” Link spat bitterly.

Zelda sighed. Link was well-aware of Harcino’s feelings for her and didn’t like it one bit. It wasn’t the first time she had to deal with his jealousy, and it definitely wasn’t the first instance she had to put up with his misgivings about the poet coming with them on their trip.

“I know our original plans were ruined-”

He opened his mouth to interrupt, but Zelda continued, already knowing what he was going to retort.

“I _know_ that we were supposed to have a picnic here and not go to the Spring of Courage at all. I know that this was meant to be the perfect spot since there’s a shrine and flowers. And I know that it was supposed to be just a time for the two of us, with no praying, no pressure from our duties, and no one around to interrupt us.”

“Good, then you understand.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I understand, but that doesn’t give you the excuse to try to constantly one-up him and-”

“I didn’t do that.”

Zelda levelled him with a pointed look. “Yes, you did.”

The edges of his mouth slowly curled into a sly smirk. “I didn’t try to one-up him. I _did_ one-up him.”

She breathed out what must’ve been the thousandth sigh since they started this trek. She also had the sudden impulse to rub her temples.

“Don’t get mad at me; you loved it when I gave you those restless crickets and the monster parts,” he protested, and Zelda couldn’t figure out a counter against that. He was right, after all.

Although, there was something else she could scold him for.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you about to swing the Master Sword down on his head when he wasn’t looking today, before thinking better of it.”

Link crossed his arms and pursed his lips as he refused to meet her sharp stare.

“There was a bug on him,” he muttered. “I was only going to get it off him.”

Zelda nearly slapped her forehead. Oh, if only the people of Hyrule knew how their hero talked when he was comfortable enough to let his guard down.

A soft smile curled her lips at the thought. It was a long journey, and at some points she considered giving up, but she could say at last that she was one of the few people he trusted enough to speak freely to. Knowing this fact never failed to make her smile.

“You know,” she started, a suggestive lilt in her voice that had Link perking up in attention. “We might not have food for a picnic, but we’re still here…alone…with no one to bother us,” she trailed off, giving her knight a coy smirk.

Link caught on, giving a wolfish grin of his own. He shifted to his hands and knees and began to crawl to her. The way his blue eyes darkened with sinful intent sent a shiver of excited anticipation down her spine.

“And if he really does go get those warm safflinas,” he said, entangling his hand in her golden locks while using the other to grip her waist and pull her closer. The action elicited her breath to catch in her throat, something he noticed if his smug grin was anything to go by. 

“That means we’ll have plenty of time to ourselves.”

With that, he angled his head and captured her lips, both letting out twin sighs of bliss as they finally got what they’ve been yearning for since the previous night.

And if that poet interrupted them again…well, Zelda wouldn’t be able to take away the Master Sword fast enough this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reached the end! Sorry it took so long, I hope it was worth it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I took the letters from 'HARp' and 'OCarINa', the instruments you play in Skyward Sword and Ocarina of Time, to make Harcino's name. Not really creative, I know, but I'm horrible with thinking up Zelda names xD


End file.
